1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressing apparatus which is suitable for pressing coupling elements, and having a fork-like receiver.
2. Description of Prior Art
A known pressing apparatus has a fork-like receiver in which an exchangeably held tool is held by a connection bolt. A tool may be inserted into the fork-like receiver, and the tool has two pivot arms which may be moved towards one another and which between two carrier plates may be individually pivoted towards one another about a bearing bolt. The bearing plates which mostly have a roughly T-shaped design, apart from the bores in which the bearing bolts engage, each have a third bore through which the connection bolt engages when the tool is inserted into the fork-like receiver. The pressing apparatus has electromotorically or hydraulically actuated pressing rollers which bear on the two flanks of the two pivot arms, the flanks being directed towards one another, and thus in this region press the two pivot arms apart, wherein the regions in front of the two bearing bolts move towards one another.
The known pressing apparatus has been brought onto the market with much success. They are preferably for pressing the coupling elements together and thus for connecting two parts to one another. Known, mostly cylindrical coupling elements, for example press sleeves, press fittings or tube muffs are also tube sections which are inserted directly into one another. Accordingly, these pressing apparatuses are quite widespread in housing installations. Such apparatuses are particularly applied when installing heating installations, plumbing (sanitary) installations and gas conduit installations. The fitters who operate with these apparatus in each case exchange the tool held, depending on the nature of the connections to be created and the dimensions of the connections to be created.
The two European Patent References EP-A-0 712 696 and EP-A-0 941 813 are referred to for the design of the apparatus being considered. Tools which may be actuated with such pressing apparatus are described by German Patent Reference DE-U-29703053 and by European Patent Reference EP-A-1 114 698. The corresponding patent literature for the pressing apparatus as well as the tools is thorough.
The fitters who work with these apparatus not only need to create connections but must also assemble the corresponding conduits to the walls or in installations, to suitable frameworks of the installation. For this purpose widespread materials are used which remain the same in the individual fields. Thus the fitters for plumbing installations use a U-shaped profile on which the conduits may be attached and positioned differently in a horizontal or vertical manner. Furthermore, for assembly, another rod-like material is used, for example metal rods or threaded rods. Finally, smaller auxiliary materials often need to be used which need suitable elongated holes. Thus it becomes quite awkward if one requires additional machines for all these auxiliary tasks, which need to be supplied via conduits and leads and which despite this often accomplish the desired activities with little precision or with considerably much more effort.